1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which is fitted to a mating member for enabling a connection between an interior and an exterior to be made.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a CCD camera including a CCD camera body 2 contained in an outer case 1.
Structure of the CCD camera will be briefly described as below. One of side walls 3 of the outer case 1 is formed with a through hole 4, through which a connecting wire harness 5 is passed. The wire harness 5 is provided with a wire-to-wire connector 6 at a terminal end outside the outer case 1, and a wire-to-board connector 7 is provided at a terminal end at an opposite side thereof. The through hole 4 is provided with a seal member for water tight between the interior and the exterior of the outer case 1. The CCD camera body 2 is mounted on a base plate 8 and fixed at a determined position in the outer case 1 by means of screws. The base plate 8 is provided with a connector 9 of the base plate which is adapted to be connected with the wire-to-board connector 7. Reference numeral 10 represents a protective cover which is fitted to an open edge of the outer case 1.
In order to assemble the CCD camera having the above described structure, the wire harness 5 is passed through the one side wall 3 of the outer case 1 as a first step. Then, the connector 7 is connected to the connector 9 of the base plate within the outer case 1, and the base plate 8 is fixed at a determined position in the outer case 1 by means of screws. Finally, the protective cover 10 is fitted to the open edge of the outer case 1, thus finishing the assembling steps.
In the above described prior art, the wire harness 5 which is wired inside the outer case 1 had to be as short as possible according to circumstances of cost and space. For this reason, it has been difficult and annoying to manually connect the connector 7 with the connector 9 of the base plate, which results in adverse working efficiency.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a connector in which working efficiency will be improved.